


Day 26: Established Relationship 'I Love You'

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [26]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: Planning the Battle of Hoover Dam is a mentally exhausting process, especially for Courier Lyra Redcloud. Luckily Rose of Sharon Cassidy is there to help her relax.
Relationships: Courier/Rose of Sharon Cassidy, female Courier/Rose of Sharon Cassidy
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Day 26: Established Relationship 'I Love You'

Lyra let out a tired sigh, as she tossed her jacket onto her bed. She felt absolutely exhausted, right down to her bones, but hey it was to be expected. After all, planning a full scale war tends to be mentally and emotionally draining for most people… 

“So, you’re really gonna go through with it huh?”

Lyra Redcloud whipped her head around, before letting out a small sigh of relief. Leaning against the doorway, a small smile on her face, was Rose of Sharon Cassidy. Cassidy made her way towards Lyra, before giving her a tight hug.

“Everything alright, Cass?” The Courier asked, semi-jokingly. “You’re usually not in such a huggable mood.”

“It’s been days since I last saw ya, love.” Cass explained. “You’ve been pretty much a ghost, running around everywhere and plannin’ this plan of yours. Just wanted to check in on you, see how you’re going.”

“That’s awfully kind of you, Cass.” Lyra chuckled, shaking her head.

Rose let go of the hug, before leaning in and giving a kiss on Lyra’s nose. Lyra didn’t wanna admit it, but she knew she was blushing quite badly right now.

“Well, there was also somethin’ else I was thinking of…” Cassidy continued, a smirk appearing on her face. “If you ain’t too busy?”

The Courier reached over, squeezing Cass’s hands and smiling. “Well isn’t someone kind of needy right now?”

“Oh you love it and you love me too, Lyra.”

“I love you too, Cass. But c’mon, let’s have some fun; I’ve got some free time right now.”


End file.
